The present invention relates to trombone slides, and more particularly to trombone slides having a graphite construction.
Typical trombones are made from brass. The slide portion of the trombone comprises an outer generally U-shaped tubular slide member that telescopes over an inner tubular slide member. The telescoping feature permits the trombone player to vary the length of the path that the air travels from the mouthpiece to the bell. By varying the length of the air path, the trombone player can create sounds having different pitch and tonal quality.
A distinct disadvantage of the use of brass for the inner and outer slides is the possibility of damage to the slide if the trombone is dropped or bumped into other objects, either during play or at other times. Many musicians are not as careful with their instruments as they should be. A trombone is a staple of high school and college orchestras and marching bands. It is a common occurrence for a trombone to be dropped or to be bumped into other instruments when a marching band is performing its maneuvers. If the slide is damaged, the trombone becomes inoperable until it is repaired. Dents in the tubing of the slide in effect act as a crimp. A dented slide tubing will prevent the outer slide from telescoping over the inner side.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate the possibility of a trombone becoming dented or bent and thus rendered inoperable. It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the overall weight of a trombone.
It is a feature of the present invention to fabricate the outer slide member of a trombone from graphite tubing.
It is an advantage of the present invention that an outer slide member of a trombone fabricated from graphite will resist denting when a trombone is dropped or bumped into other objects. Collisions that previously would have dented a brass trombone slide and rendered the trombone inoperable will have no denting effect on the trombone of the present invention. The trombone will remain operable even in the hands of the average youthful player who fails to exercise reasonable care in the use of his trombone. The attendant lighter weight of the trombone will also make the trombone easier to carry and play thereby increasing its appeal to even the youngest aspiring musician.